Fighting For Nothing
by JustCallMePeighton
Summary: When Jeff was retired from WWE and went to TNA he took everything with him, except the most important thing. Can she win him back before she loses him forever?
1. TNA Starters

**Fighting For Nothing**

Summary: When Jeff was retired from WWE and went to TNA he took everything with him, except the most important thing. Can she win him back before she loses him forever?

Characters: Jeff/Maria, Christy/Alex, Madison/Shannon and others

Maria was lying down on her hotel room bed. She had woken up a few hours earlier. She sighed lazily as she threw the covers off of her and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower. She stepped out and dried off. She searched through her bag and pulled out a pair of turquoise skinny jeans, a black studded shoulder top, and she put on some black wild diva heels. Before she got ready to go check out she sat on the bed and picked up her phone. She dialed an all too familiar number. She waited and waited and finally they answered.

"Hey. This is Jeff."

"Jeff! Thank god you" Maria was cut off by the continuing…answering machine.

"Sorry I didn't get your call. Leave your name and number and I'll try and get back to ya." The voice continued. Maria sighed and hung up. Every time she did leave a message he never did get back to her. She gathered her bags and stuff and left the room. She went to checkout and then she left to the arena.

Backstage at WWE

Maria was in her locker room talking with some of the other divas. Or more like listening to them.

"So Melina, I hear me and you have a match tonight." Maryse said. Melina nodded.

"Yep and I can't wait to drag your ass all over that mat." Melina said playfully. Maryse and Melina laughed. There was a knock on the door and Robert, a backstage manager walked inside.

"Maria. Mr. McMahon would like to see you in his office." Robert announced. Maria nodded and stood up. She walked down the corridor to Mr. McMahon's office. On the way she passed Mickie. She was crying. Maria stopped and took Mickie by the arms concerned for her friend.

"Mickie what's wrong?" Maria said.

"Maria. Vince just fired me." She sobbed.

"What? Why? You're like one of the best divas he has to offer the WWE universe!" Maria exclaimed.

"He said that I wasn't good enough anymore. He said because I gained so much weight I wouldn't be able to wrestle as well anymore. He told me the WWE universe didn't want overweight and out of date eye candy. They wanted eye candy like Kelly and Melina and Maryse." She wailed. She yanked away from Maria and walked off crying to go get her things. Maria walked down the rest of the corridor to Vince's office. She knocked and waited.

"Come in." He said. Maria walked into his office and stood. "Please. Have a seat." He said. Maria sat.

"You wanted to see me sir?" She asked.

"Yes. Maria. The fans love you. You're great with people on the show. You rarely get into a fight with people…..but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to release you." Vince said. Maria's heart sped up. She felt as though she couldn't breathe for a split second.

"But why Vince? You just said that I was basically great at my job." Maria said.

"That's just it. You're never here for your job Maria." He said.

"No. You just never use me." Maria said.

"So that only means that it'll be much easier for me to say Maria…your _FIRED!" _He shouted. "Now get the hell out of my office!" Maria jumped up from the seat with tears streaming down her face. She went to her locker room and grabbed her stuff.

"Maria. Where are you going?" Kelly questioned worriedly. Maria didn't answer them. She just walked out and into the parking lot. She opened the door to her rental car and put her stuff inside. She sat in the driver's seat and tried to calm down. She breathed in and out slowly before driving off. She reached an airport later that night, bought a ticket and boarded. She cried herself to sleep on that flight. She was going home. She needed to be with family right now.

Backstage at TNA

Jeff Hardy stood with Rob van Dam, Shannon Moore, and Mr. Anderson.

"So Jeff how's life?" Rob asked him.

"Life sucks right now Rob." Jeff answered him matter-of-factly.

"Man you got to let go of her. If you don't you're just going to lose focus in your matches and then you're going to start losing then you'll get fired." Mr. Anderson explained. Jeff sighed.

"I know, but I can't forget about her. She probably hates me for not answering any of her text and calls. She'll never forgive me for the way I left her." He said shaking his head. Just as he said that Christy Hemme and Madison Rayne walked up.

"Hey guys. What's wrong Jeff? Madison said after kissing Shannon's cheek.

"Jeff thinks Maria hates him." Shannon said.

"Awwww honey. If she still calls you then obviously she doesn't hate you, but when those calls stop coming just know that that's when you're in trouble." Christy said to her friend. He nodded and they all walked back Alex Shelly's locker room where he watching a music video that was playing on MTV. "What you watchin' babe?" Christy said.

"Maria. She's got a video out. It's called Fantasy. She's an awesome singing. And I think she's talking about Jeff." Alex said.

"How do you know that?" Anderson asked.

"Whisper in the Wind. Superstar Kiss. Green sparkles in your eyes. Think about it people." Alex said. They thought about before agreeing with him. Jeff collapsed onto the sofa with Alex and his tag team partner. He could never remember that guy's name. Maria looked so beautiful. Then the video ended.

"And that was the beautiful Maria's brand new song & music video. Fantasy. Ever since the fiery petite red head was released from WWE she's had the opportunity to work on another one of her biggest dreams and you just heard her first step right here. On M.T.V Thanks everybody see ya later." Everyone else was speechless.

"Released?" Jeff whispered. "Quick get to youtube!" Jeff exclaimed. Madison nodded and pulled up youtube on her phone.

"Sorry Jeff. Nobody has a video of her being released, but people sure are talking about. Seems like Mickie was also released. Something about her being too fat?" Madison frowned.

"Guys I don't care if seeing her or speaking to her screws with my in-ring skills, but I have to talk to her."

"Dude. Suicidal much." Rob said. "You left her remember. Maybe Christy's wrong. Maybe she's calling to give you a death threat. Chicks are like that sometimes." He added. Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever guys."

A week later on TNA

"We are live tonight with some very exciting news everybody! We are having a special guest here tonight on TNA." Taz said.

"Hey guys. Who do you think this special guest is?" Shannon asked from backstage inside Jeff's locker room. Jeff was getting ready for a match. He was all dressed now he just needed to mentally prep himself and stretch. Alex shrugged. Don't know. Christy's going to interview her in a few seconds. Christy showed up on the screen with mic in hand ready. Of course they couldn't see the person she was interviewing yet, but she had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Tonight I am here with the brand new singing sensation and former WWE Diva MA-RIAAAAAAA!" She exclaimed in pure excitement. Jeff's head snapped towards the tv screen. He had been doing awesome getting over her seeing as though the calls and texts did stop. He had been moving on and now this. Maria stood there dressed in jean destructed skinny jeans, a pink and black woven top, and some demonia pink canvas high tops. Her hair was straight down her back.  
"Thank you Christy. I'm so glad to be here." Maria said.

"And we're so happy to have you here Maria! Does this mean that your" Christy was cut off by something. Maria turned around and took a step backwards. The camera viewed in on the mystery person. It was Jeff Hardy. He stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly.


	2. Title Shots

**Fighting For Nothing**

***A/N* Otayzers guys. Here's chapter 2. I just wanna give out a special thanks to Amaziing Lm, CenationxPrincess, Magz86, vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769, and sophie for reviewing. Means a lot guys.**

"Maria what are you doing here? I thought I told you I didn't wanna talk to you, hear from you, or see you." Jeff said trying to pull off his 'I don't care about you anymore' act.

"Jeff look I know what you said and I'm sorry okay, but I promise I'm not here for you." Maria said even though she was.

"Then what could you possibly want here at TNA Maria?" He asked.

"Well Dixie has asked me to be a general manager for TNA. Assistant General Manager." She said. She was telling the truth about that.

"Why you of all people?" Jeff questioned.

"Because once I'm TNA Assistant General Manager Dixie plans to put us in a storyline together. She liked how we acted together on WWE and she insisted on bringing chemistry like that to TNA." Maria said. She smiled huge and hugged him showing all her excitement. Jeff pushed her away gently.

"Maria. Just because we're going to be in this storyline together doesn't mean anything will happen between us. Do you understand that?" He asked. He saw the evident hurt on Maria's beautiful face. The moment he saw her break down in tears he instantly regretted everything he said. He sighed not knowing what to do.

"Ria." Jeff started.

"No. Just save it and leave me alone Jeff!" Maria screamed. She turned on heel and ran off down the hall wiping her tears away.

"Well damn." Jeff turned and sighed again as he saw Aj Styles.

"You're a real asshole ya know that Hardy? You just broke one of the prettiest girls hearts all because your friends told you to." He said.

"They didn't tell me to do anything Styles." Jeff spat.

"You're a real piece of work Jeff. A real piece of pathetic work. Hope you're ready for our match. Cause I'm gonna beat you then I'm gonna comfort Maria and win her all for myself." Aj put on a smirk and walked away to gorilla position.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introduicing the challenger from some place nobody cares weighing in as a fatty Aj Stylesssssssssss!" The ring announcer said. Aj walked down the ramp yelling at the announcer. Once he entered the ring he yelled some more before his music stopped.

"And now the opponett from Cameron NC weighing in at 225 lbs. Jeff Hardyyyyyyy!" He announced. Jeff came down from the ramp slapping hands with as many fans as he could before getting in the ring and jumping on the ropes. He did his signiture taunt and then went to another rope and did it again before standing in the middle of the ring with the ref and Aj. The bell rung.

Maria was watching the match from inside her new office. She was hoping that Jeff would win because she had a huge announcement. Even though she was mad with him a few seconds ago she still loved him therefore she wasn't going to give up on trying to get him back. As the match came to a close she began broadcasting a live video feed over to the titantron.

"Well what's this? It looks like we have a video announcement from Maria." Taz exclaimed.

"Hey there stars and studs. I have a very special announcement for the winner of this match. Jeff Hardy." She paused for the crowd applause. "Jeff. At the next pay per view you will face Rob Van Dam. This will not be a championship match. Although if you do win the match then next week on TNA you _will _face him again for the title. Congratulations Jeff on your win tonight. Spanks and kisses everybody!" She blew them a kiss before the feed ended. The ref raised Jeff's hand as the crowd was going wild. He got out the ring and walked backstage. The cameras following him. He found Maria talking to The Amazing Red in the corridor.

"Maria! Maria I need to talk to you." Jeff exclaimed.

"Ok um I'll talk to you later red." Maria said. Amazing red smiled and nodded before walking off.

"What's up?" Maria asked him noting to herself that the cameras were there.

"What's with you today? First you're all mad at me and then you're giving me a shot at the title? Are you trying to set me up for failure or something?" Jeff said upset.

"No. Jeff it's not anything like that I swear. I just- I was just a little emotional earlier. Plus you're doing really good here on TNA Jeff. I just thought you deserved one last shot at the title especially since you're last shot wasn't really a fair match. Or at least to me it wasn't. You should be happy about this." Maria said smiling at him. Jeff sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maria. I am happy about this….thank you. I'm sorry for being an asshole earlier. I didn't mean to make you cry." Jeff apologized. Maria smiled and hugged him.

"It's okay Jeff." Maria said.

"Woah woah woah. What's going on between Jeff Hardy and Maria the new assistant general manager. Did Maria give Jeff that much because she thought he deserved it or because it was him?" Mike said.

Later that night after the show Maria was in her hotel room sitting on her bed with her phone in her hand. She sighed quickly and dialed the number.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey." Maria said. "I'm glad you answered."

"Yea. I guess I'm kinda glad too. Maria I'm sorry for leaving you the way I did."

"It's okay. I forgive you." Maria smiled.

"….Do you wanna hang out tomorrow? Just me and you?" The voice asked.

"Yea. I would love to." She answered.

*A/N* Okayzerz guys CLIFFHANGER! Wonder what's gonna happen next time. Please Review guys! Thx love ya.


	3. The Breakdown

**Fighting For Nothing**

**Thanks to vampiregirl2009 vampiregirl77769, UnbelievinglyRandom, and Sophie for reviewing.**

Maria was dressed in a purple halter bubble beaded mini dress. She did her makeup smoky and a little dark to look seductive. Her long red hair fell in heavy curls. She added her brand new black leather ankle boots as a finishing touch. She put on her favorite jewelry ever. It was the necklace and ring Jeff had gotten her for her birthday and for Christmas.

*A/N* To see the Necklace go to: .?GrpTyp=PRD&ItemID=1500df8&Nao=105&Ne=4+877+878+5+961+6+29+3+598+11+15+12+506+10+23+585+596+1031+8+18+904+903+840+969+949+833&hdnOnGo=true&Ntt=necklaces&SearchString=necklaces&N=4294959029&SO=0&PSO=0&CmCatId=searchresults

Pretend it says Maria not Gloria. :D

To see the ring go to: .?GrpTyp=PRD&ItemID=1902079&Nao=105&Ne=4+877+878+5+961+6+29+3+598+11+15+12+506+10+23+585+596+1031+8+18+904+903+840+969+949+833&hdnOnGo=true&Ntt=rings&SearchString=rings&N=4294959029&SO=0&PSO=0&CmCatId=searchresults

She always wore the necklace and jewelry. She grabbed her purse and she left her room off to the resturaunt.

Jeff sat at the resturaunt waiting patiently yet nervously for Maria. He was excited about their date, but at the same time he was scared he might screw everything up. He looked around fidgiting before spotting her standing at the entrance. Their eyes locked and they smiled at each other. Jeff pulled her chair out for her before taking his seat again.

"I'm glad you showed up." Jeff started.

"What? You thought I wouldn't?" Maria giggled. "Jeff I would never leave you hanging." She said. Jeff knew she said it that way to make him feel bad secretly. He held his head down.

"Maria. I'm so sorry. I was stupid and foolish for leaving you. It wasn't me being a man it was me being a retard." Jeff said. Pleading with her. Maria felt sympathy for him.

"Jeff. I forgive you. You don't have to apologize anymore sweetie." She said smiling sincerely.

"I get that, but I wanna make this up to you." He said. Maria bit down on her bottom lip.

"How?" Maria asked. Jeff extended his hand and waited for Maria to take it. When she did they left the resturaunt and wound up on the beach. They walked in the sand bare footed and splashed each other with water. The thing Maria enjoyed the most was when they laid down and watched the waves and the stars. Maria loved the beah at night time. She looked at Jeff and smiled. He smiled back at her before locking eyes with her. He leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate loving kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away from her. The rest of their date was spent in each other's arms in his hotel room. Jeff knew that their newly restored relationship would make the other TNA members believe that he was making his career out of sleeping with the general manager, but he didn't care. If that was the case then they would prove them wrong. All he knew was that he wouldn't give her away again.

A few weeks later on TNA was the pay-per-view. Shannon Moore was pacing back and forth backstage in his locker room. He was nervous. He was planning to propose to Madison today. They had been together for a whole year now. Today was their one year anniversary. He knew in his heart that he loved her so much. He wanted to be with her forever and ever. It was time for the Prince of Punk to settle down. A knock pulled him out of his thoughts. He went and opened the door and in came a sneaky looking Velvet Sky. She was dressed in the BCBGeneration Dress. It was black and strapless with beaded pockets with strappy black jimmy choos.

"Um hey Velvet, what are you doing here?" He asked. Shannon knew that Madison and Velvet had fuding for the past few weeks.

"Oh hey Shannon, I was just wondering if we could talk." Velvet said running a perfectly manicured finger down his chest. He pushed her finger away from his chest and furrowed his brow to her.

"Velvet I think you should leave. Madison wouldn't like you being here. I don't wanna get in trouble." He said. Velvet walked closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh don't worry. Trouble is what you live for appareantly. This won't be any worse than what your useed to." With that Velvet kissed him forcefully.

Madison was walking down the hall to her loving boyfriend's locker room to talk to him about their anniversary tonight when she heard Shannon talking to someone. The person he was talking to said something about trouble. It was a woman. She sounded like Velvet. Madison walked quickly to the locker room and stopped in the middle of the room. She felt her heart rate quicken. Tears came rushing to her eyes as she watched Velvet and Shannon's heated liplock.

"Shannon?" Madison squeaked. Velvet pulled away from him and smirked at Madison.

"I think should go now Shannon." She said. She kissed his cheek and walked off. Madison stood there tears falling freely from her eyes.

"How could you do this to me? To us Shannon. Why?" She cried silently.

"Madison wait. It's not what it looks like." Shannon tried explaining. Madison threw a viscious slap his way before running out of the room. Shannon stood there for a few minutes hurting before he let a few tears leak out.

Maria breathed as calmly as she could as she stood outside of Dixie Carters office. The last time she was inside the "presidents" office she was fired. This time she hoped it would be different this time. Especially since she asked for this meeting! She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." A gentle voice said on the other end. Maria went into the office and waved.

"Hi Dixie." Maria smiled. Dixie smiled back and motioned to a chair. Maria sat. "Dixie I don't wanna be the G.M anymore. I just wanna be a knockout." Maria said simply. Dixie frowned.

"But why Maria? Your're so good at your job. Don't you want to stay General Manager just for tonight anyways. Especially seeing as how Jeff has the big match against Van Dam tonight? If I make someone else G.M they might change the rules of the match." Dixie said. Maria took a deep breath and sighed.

"I know. I'm fully aware of that, but either way as long as Jeff has confidence in himself he still has a chance to win the match. Plus I'm just really tired of people saying the only reason he's getting this match is being we're sleeping together. That's not why Dixie. Jeff and I weren't even together when I made that match." Maria said.

"I understand Maria. Alright then. Maria you are relieved from your posistion as G.M. You are now hired as a TNA Knockout. Just sign here." Dixie said handing Maria a pen and some papers to sign. Maria stared at the papers for a minute. She took the pen and signed her name on the dotted line. She believed what she was doing was right for her. For her _and_ Jeff.

Alex and Christy were in a 6 man intergender tag match. Their other partner obviously Chris Sabin. Right now Christy was in the ring fighting against Daphne who had teamed with Beer Money. Christy set Daphne up for a moonsault. She climbed the ropes and counted to three in her head before jumping off the ropes and hitting the perfect moonsault. She covered Daphne for the pin.

"1….2.." The Ref counted. Kick out. _'Damn'_ Christy thought to herself. She got and grabbed Daphne by the hair and dragged her over to the corner. She sat Daphne on the top turnbuckle before climbing on it herself. She put one of Daphne's arms behind her head and hit a suplex. After another failed pin and a few attacks from Daphne Christy tagged in Chris. Chris went straight for Robert Roode.

"You okay baby?" Alex asked his girlfriend.

"Yea. I'm fine. Feels good to be in the ring again." Christy said. She hadn't been in the ring for a while. She had taken a break and became the backstage interviewer. Alex smiled at her.

"You did great out there babygirl." He told her. Christy smiled.

"Yay. It's good to know I haven't lost my touch." Christy said before kissing his cheek and looking at the match to cheer for Sabin when he needed it. Finally Alex was tagged into the match. It was only a matter of time before he hit the Shellshock and picked up the win.

"Here are you winners Chris Sabin, Christy Hemme, and Alex Shelleyyyyyy!" The ring announcer exclaimed. Alex and Chris collected their titles before helping Christy out of the ring. They walked backstage.

"Alright guys. I'll catch you later." Chris said stalking off quickly down the hall.

"Man. That's like the umphteenth time this week that he's bailed on me." Alex sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" Christy asked. Alex shurgged.

"I have no idea. I'm not gonna worry about now though. I'm gonna go get my stuff so we can head back to the hotel." He kissed her cheek and left to his locker room. Christy pursed her lips and walked off in the direction Chris had gone. She found him sitting on one of the metal crates backstage drinking a bottle of water.

"Chris!" She called. He looked in her direction and hopped down. He started walking away. Christy frowned and followed him placing her hand softly on his shoulder to stop him. "Hey. I know you heard me back there. Why'd you run off?" Christy asked him.

"I ran off because I didn't wanna talk to you." Chris said harshly. Christy was taken aback. When he said that her mind flashed back to what Alex said.

"_Man. That's like the umphteenth time this week he's bailed out on me."_

She understood now.

"…..You've been bailing out on him because of me. He's spending more time with me than with you and you've become jealous." Christy said. Chris shrugged away from her.

"I bet you get the damn picture now Christy." Chris said before stalking off again.

Jeff had his big match against Rob tonight and he was ready. A knock came on the door of his locker room and he opened it. It was Rob himself.

"Hey man. Look I just wanted to say that I wish you luck in our match tonight. Whatever happens still friends?" Rob said.

"Till the fuckin end my man." Jeff exclaimed. Rob grinned and nodded his head as he walked away from the room. Then Maria walked in. She smiled at him.

"Hey baby." She said kissing him quickly. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"Rob just came to wish me luck." Jeff said. Maria nodded and hugged him.

"I would like to be the second person to wish you luck anddd I want to tell you something." Maria said.

"Go ahead." Jeff said.

"I quit my job as General Manager so that I could be a TNA Knockout." Maria said pulling away from him so that she could see his expression. He looked thoughtful and happy.

"Maria I love that you did that, but you didn't have to. I told you hun I could handle this. No matter what anyone says its not gunna make me think twice about being with you." Jeff told her. Maria nodded.

"Okay and I get that, but still…I wanted to experience the in-ring life again anyways." Maria said. Jeff smiled.

"Alright then. Look I'll see you later, but I have to go. It's showtime." Jeff kissed her cheek before leaving to go to his match.

Maria sat with all her new friends. In this bunch was , Christy Hemme, Madison Rayne, Shannon Moore, Alex Shelley, and Chris Sabin. Maria took note that Christy was mad and that Madison and Shannon hadn't talked since they came to watch Jeff's match. She made a mental note in her head to talk to them about this. Several minutes had gone by in Jeff's match. Both men were tired and they were starting to get tired. Maria watched anxiously. The show was almost over. Something had to happen. She sighed closing her eyes nervously.

"Oh my gosh! No!" Madison yelled. Maria's eyes snapped open. Aj Styles was in the ring. He had tossed Rob out of the ring distracting the ref and then he had hit Jeff with a chair. He ducked down on the ring. Rob sighed sadly. He didn't wanna win this way. He moved slowly towards the pin.

"1….2….

*A/N* CLIFFHANGER! So what do you guys think? Please review and tell me if you think Jeff lost or if he found a way to win despite the odds. Thanks and love ya guys!


	4. Airplanes

**Fighting For Nothing**

**Thanks to vampiregirl2009 vampiregirl7776 (I freakin love Ur ideas!), Amazing Lm (your so funny and so supportive), UnbelievinglyRandom (My number 1 inspiration) and Sophie (A great friend and great giver of love and support for my stories) for reviewing.**

*A/N* Okayz guys. Just wanted to say sorry if the links screwed up your internet. Didn't know they did that. When I tried it out on my laptop while I was writing the story it didn't do that. Then when I tried it out after the story was published….well yea…..anywayz here's the chapter some of you have been dying for. Not literally I hope.

"Oh my gosh!" Maria screamed. She watched the ref raise his hand and she left the locker room quickly. She ran down the corridors and then made her way down the ramp. The crowd roared for her. She slid into the ring and jumped into his arms. Jeff had done it. He won. Maria kissed him quickly.

"I'm so proud of you." She told him.

"I don't see why. I still have to face him next week for the actual title." He told her.

"Doesn't matter. At least you know that you can do it now. You can beat him." She exclaimed.

"You're right. I can beat him…and I will."

Madison knocked on a door. The person who opened it was Jeff.

"Hey Madison. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hey Jeff. I was just wondering if ria was here." She said.

"No. She left to go talk Christy about somethin'." He told her.

"Oh. Well could I talk to you? It's about Shannon." She said her voice cracking and her lips trembling. Jeff ushered her in.

"Ok what's wrong?" He asked her. Madison sat on the edge of the bed and brushed some loose hair out of her face.

"I caught him cheating on me with Velvet." She said weakly.

"What? No way Madison. Shannon would never do that." Jeff said astonished. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes Jeff yes. She was all over him they were making out. She even had the nerve to kiss him goodbye." Madison cried more. Jeff hugged his little friend.

"It's ok Madison. I'll go talk to Shannon for you alright. You can stay here with Ria if you like." Jeff told her. Madison nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you Jeff."

"Christy are you sure that's what it is?" Maria asked her fellow red head. They were in Christy and Alex's room sewing together some wrestling attire and sifting through the attire that they ordered a few days ago.

"Yes Ria. I'm positive he even said 'I bet you get the damn picture now Christy!' If that isn't explanation enough then I don't know what is." Christy said stepping out of the bathroom in one of the cute wrestling outfits. Maria stepped into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later.

"Wow Christy. I think you should tell Alex about this. He deserves to know that his so called best friend hates his girlfriend." Maria said. "What do you think of this one?" Maria asked.

"Wear it next week. It's really cute." Christy began "And I really don't wanna tell Alex, because then he'll be mad at Chris and then they'll start fighting." Christy said putting her sweats back on.

"Ok then. As long as you're fine with it then I'm fine with it." Maria told her friend.

"Shannon what the hell is wrong with you? How could you do this to her? And on your anniversary!" Jeff exclaimed. Shannon sighed.

"Jeff it's not like that okay. I swear I didn't do anything. It was Velvet. She kissed me man." He said calmly. Tiredly. "I tried to make her leave. I swear I did. Jeff I was planning on proposing to Madison today. Why would I even think of doing something like this? I feel horrible." Shannon said. Jeff sat down across from Shannon.

"Proposing?" He said curiously. "Wow."

"Probably can't do that now though. She hates me Jeff. I screwed everything up." Shannon said.

Chris was backstage at TNA getting ready for the show. He hadn't spoken to Christy since their little talk and he hadn't seen Alex since the last pay-ver-view. The door opened and Christy walked into the room.

"Chris we need to talk." She started.

"Yea apparently we do. Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock? I could've been naked." Chris exclaimed.

"Look. I want you to stop acting like an asshole and start hanging out with Alex again. He misses you ok. You're like his best damn friend and you're being a total bitch right now." Christy screamed at him. Chris put his hands on his hips and sighed. He went over and shut the door and locked it. He stood there for a minute or two before turning and slapping Christy across the face. She fell and held her cheek tears stinging her eyes. Her head snapped toward him.

"What the hell Chris!" She shouted. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up before shoving her against the wall.

"Now look here Christy. Before when you weren't dating Alex I had no problem I actually even had a little crush on you, but then you came along and you stole my best friend and you totally took over our whole team. If I do something for you. _You_ have to do something for _me._" He said.

Mr. Anderson, Jeff Hardy, and Maria stood in the corridor of TNA. Mr. Anderson was watching Lacey Von Erich. He thought she was just so amazing. She was so sweet.

"Anderson. If you like her why don't you just ask her out already?" Maria asked.

"Ugh because Maria. I'm awful with talking to girls that I really like." Anderson said putting his head in his hands.

"Hmm well that really sucks. Wish I could help, but I've got a match to get to. Later guys." Maria said walking off to her match anxiously.

"Good luck." The boys called after her.

Maria was fighting against Sarita. She was pumped and ready for her match. Sarita was already in the ring ready and waiting.

"And now introducing the opponent from Chicago, Illinois Mariaaaaaaaaaaa!" The ring announcer exclaimed. Kiss N' Tell hit and Maria came out from backstage. She was wearing tannish brown short shorts with a black studded belt. She was wearing a black bra with a black fishnet top that showed off her stomach over the bra. She had on some thigh high socks that were tannish brown, red, and purple. Her boots were knee high and black. Her hair was wavy straight. The crowd was extremely excited to see her. She got in the ring and climbed the turnbuckle and taunted the crowd before jumping down and standing in the middle of the ring with her opponent. The bell rung and Maria and Sarita locked up. Maria was getting the upper hand. She forced Sarita into the corner. She threw some punches at her before Irish whipping her into the ropes and hitting a clothesline. Then another and another. She picked Sarita up by the hair and hit a face buster. She covered her for the pin. Sarita kicked out on two. Maria pulled her up. She kicked her in the stomach and elbowed her in the face. Maria went to kick her in the stomach, but Sarita reversed the kick and hit a back breaker on Maria. She kicked Maria in the stomach before hitting the frog splash. She covered her for the spin. Maria kicked out on a close call. She set Maria up on the top rope and set her up for the suplex. Maria punched her in the stomach a few times before pushing her off. She turned around on the rope and flipped off hitting the corkscrew moonsault. She would have to think of a name for it later. She covered Sarita.

"1….2….3!" _Ding ding ding. _

"And here is your winner Maaaaaariaaaaaaaa!" The referee held her hand in the air! Maria had won her first match on TNA. After she got done celebrating she got out of the ring with a smile still on her face. She held her stomach though. That kick really hurt. She slapped hands with her fans and gave a little girl a hug.

"I wove youz mawria" The little girl said. Maria smiled.

Shannon and Madison were backstage unaware of the cameras that were watching the cameras that were watching them.

"I don't care anymore Shannon! It's over between us! FOREVER! If you want Velvet over me than go! Have her. It'll make me the happiest woman alive when you leave!" Madison screamed. She started to walk away before Shannon pulled her back gently.

"Madison please. You're not listening to me. I swear she kissed me. I don't even like her like that. She means nothing to me Madi. It's you that I want. Not her." Shannon said. "Please baby you have got to understand. Yesterday…I wanted to do something really special for you, me, for us." Slowly Shannon got down on one knee and pulled a box. The box carried a beautiful 12 carat diamond ring. "Madison Rayne. I love you with all my heart. I hate it when you're mad at me. I just want to be with you for the rest of my life. You will receive my heart, my soul, everything I swear. Just marry me. Please." Shannon said. He saw tears come to Madison's eyes and slowly she nodded.

"Yes. Yes Shannon I'll marry you!" She squealed. Shannon got off his knee and picked her up and spun her around kissing her. Her put her down and slid the ring on her finger. "Oh Shannon. It's beautiful." She looked at him. "I'm so sorry for doubting you. I should've believed you. I'll never doubt you again baby." She said kissing him gently before smiling at him.

"It's ok Madi. Everything's ok now. Everything"

Jeff planned on making his match tonight quick and short. He wanted to avoid having anything like what happened last happen tonight. He was getting ready to go out there to his match when Aj came up to him.

"Hey Hardy. I just wanted to tell you that you got very lucky last night. But tonight whether you win or don't win, you won't be so lucky tonight. I've got a little surprise for you." He said. He chuckled evilly and began walking away when Jeff's music hit. Jeff stared after him for a little bit before making his way out and down the ramp to the ring. Tonight he didn't feel like taunting. RVD was already in the ring and ready to go. The bell rung and the match started. The two locked up and Jeff took the upped hand and got RVD down and into a headlock. Suddenly he didn't feel so focused anymore. He felt worried. What did Aj mean. He hit Rob with a hard clothesline. His mind was racing fast. He ran over the possibilities of things that could be on Aj's surprise list. He did a power bomb on Rob and climbed the turnbuckle. He taunted the crowd before hitting his signature move. He covered him for the win.

"1..2..3!" The bell rang and Jeff's music hit. Now the surprise didn't matter. He won his title. Rob gave him a congratulatory hand shake before leaving the ring. Jeff celebrated his title win victory as the confetti fell. Then Aj's music hit and out came the phenomenal one.

"Well congratulations Jeffery." He said. "Earlier on backstage I told you that whether you won or lost this match you wouldn't be so lucky. And here's why. I've gotten an okay from Eric Bischoff to face you next week. Not for the title, but for something else. Jeff Hardy. It will be me and you in the ring next week in a no disqualification match for...Maria Kanellis." Aj said with a sadistic grin on his face. Jeff's smile faded and a look of anger was super glued up there now. He shook his head no, but he knew that wouldn't work. Aj had approval for this match. All Jeff could do was train and prepare for it.

"I think the theme song you need right now is this." Aj said jokingly. Airplane's by B.O.B Ft. Haley Williams from Paramore blasted out of the speakers all around the arena.

"_**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,**_

_**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now.**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,**_

_**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." Haley sang. **_

**A/N** Ok guyz! That's it for this chapter. Um sorry for the wait, but I was at my dad's house and he lives where there's no internet connections. Sorry. Next chapter will is already up!


	5. Walking Away

**Fighting for Nothing**

"Jeff. You don't have to do this baby. I can just go talk to Dixie. I'm sure she'll make this right." Maria cried. Her and Jeff were in there hotel room. Maria had been begging Jeff all night long not to go through with the match.

"Maria. Just because you get Dixie to talk to him doesn't mean that it still won't happen. Remember they all support each other." He spat angrily. Maria sat with her head down.

"What if you lose?" Maria squeaked. Jeff cupped her chin in his hands and wiped away some of her tears.

"I won't lose. I promise."

"Madi. I love the face that you're excited about the wedding, but c'mon it's late. We need to get some sleep. We have an autograph signing tomorrow." Shannon pleaded to his fiance.

"Ohhh, but I'm just so happy. I can't put the book down!" Madison objected.

"Ok. I tell you what. Tomorrow after the signing I'll take you to look for some wedding planners. Designs you and the girls can go pick out dresses. Everything. That also means we'll have to have the wedding sometime soon or people are going to fat and not fit their outfits anymore." Shannon said. Madison laughed happily before kissing him quickly.

"Ooookayyyy." She said surrendering. She jumped into his arms and allowed him to carry her to the bed. She snuggled underneath the covers and sighed happily. "I love you Shannon." She said in a kiddish way. Shannon chuckled.

"I love you too Madi." Shannon said.

Alex was lying down in bed alone tonight. Christy said she was going to stay with Daffney. The new found friendship between those two he would never understand. He didn't question it though. Although he did miss his little red head who kicked and snored all night long. She was cute when she did that. He sighed and rolled over on his side closing his eyes. Then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"_Hey baby!" _Christy said from the other end.

"Hey you. How's it at Daffney's?" He said nervously.

"_Really good. We did our nails. I did her hair and we picked out a new wrestling outfit for her. Oh yea we also got her roster picture changed. She looks really...non psychotic." _Christy giggled.

"Wow. Can't wait to see the make over." Alex said.

"_Okayyy. Well I'll let you go. Night baby I love you." Christy said._

"Ok. Night baby. I love you too." Alex said before hanging up the phone.

Christy sighed and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Christy?" Daffney asked.

"Nothing. I just did something really awful today...I cheated on Alex." Christy whined.

"What! Why!" Daffney squealed.

"I did it so that Chris would stop being an ass to him." Christy said.

"Wow. I can't believe this. You have to tell Alex Christy. If you don't it'll break you two up." Daffney said.

"Yea yea I knowww." Christy said. She sat there silently for a minute before wiping away a lone tear. Daffney got up and went over to hug her friend.

"It's okay sweetie." She purred. "I'm pretty sure he'll understand."

"Understand what? That I'm a slut?" Christy exclaimed. Daffney could only shrug.

"C'mon. Lets get some sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow morning..with Alex." Daffney. Christy said and got into her bed. Daffney crawled into her own bed and clicked off the lamp before shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The girls were all meeting up for breakfast that morning. The guys said they would meet them a little later. This left Christy in a daze. She didn't know what to do. She loved Alex with all her heart and more. She wanted to marry him someday and have his little Alex Jrs., but she also wanted him to get his best friend back. She wanted him to be happy. They were all seated in a nice little cafe in Boston where the next show would be. Christy sipped devestadedly on her mocha frappe wearing her black Tracy Evans tiered skirt, a blue plaid belted ruffle trim tube top, and her Miso black ankle boots. She let go of the straw and held her head back.

"Brain Freeze!" She exclaimed. Maria giggled next to her and put something hot on her forehead. Christy sat up and let the warm thing drop onto the table. "Maria...what is this?" Maria took back and began folding it. She shrugged happily.

"I don't know. I found it in Jeff's suitcase. It's something for his back." Maria said ditzy like and put the pack gently in her purse. Christy's eyes widened.

"Maria! You put something that's been on Jeff's back on my forehead! Ewwwwwww!" Christy screamed wiping her forehead crazidly. The other girls giggled. Maria just rolled her eyes.

"It's never been used on him Christy." She said reassuring her friend.

"Oh thank god." Christy said calming down. She began brushing her hair back down.

"So Maria. I hear Jeff is gonna be in a no disqualification match against Aj over you. Somebody probably feels really special." Madison said with a sly grin.

"Actually I'm terrified. I don't want him to lose. Then we can't be together anymore." Maria said dropping her head into her hands. Daffney leaned over and rubbed the red-heads back comforting her.

"Everything's gonna be okay Ria." Maria sat up and smiled. Then she leaned over and looked at what Daffney was wearing. She had on Arizona Favorite Destructed Skinny Jeans, a black wool off the shoulder sweater, and some black Kiley ankle boots. Her normally messy black hair was straight down her back. Her makeup was all over her face. It was just on her eyes and that's it.

"Wow Daff. You look different." Maria said amazed.

"Christy gave me a makeover last night." Daffney said with a smile.

"Guys which theme do you think I should do for the wedding?" Madison shrieked.

"What wedding" Christy asked dully.

"Shannon proposed to me!" Madison screamed.

"Congratulations." The three girls chanted. They all gave her hugs.

"Hmm make it something bright and lighty." Maria said.

"Noo. It should be at night." Daffney said.

"The color should be cream and purple." Christy added.

"Maybe we should do a theme called Paris at Midnight." Maria exclaimed.

"Great Ideas!" Madison said. The girls spun out more perfect wedding ideas for her until the guys showed up.

"Hey hun." Shannon said kissing Madison's cheek.

"Hi baby." She cooed. Maria leaned over and shut the tablet full of wedding ideas and dress catalogs. Madison mouthed a thank you. Maria nodded and stood next to Jeff.

"Okay. I'll see you girls laterr." Maria said wrapping her arms around Jeff's waist.

"Where are you going?" Christy whined.

"Me and Jeff have a date to go on." Maria said.

"In the morning?" Madison said.

"Actually it's the afternoon so ha." Maria said sticking her tounge out at her friends before walking off with Jeff.

"Well then I guess I should leave too." Christy said. She hesitantly took Alex's hand before smiling awkwardly and leaving with him.

"Ok you two saw the way she took his hand didn't you?" Madison said.

"Yea I did. Wonder if something's up with them." Daffney said.

"I really hope not. They're like the perfect couple." Shannon said.

"So uhh. You acted kinda weird back there." Alex said nervously.

"Oh um yea. About that. I think I should tell yu something." Christy said.

"Actually can it wait i've been wanting to talk you about something. It's just been really bugging me lately. I think maybe I should-"

"I slept with Chris." Christy blurted out. Alex stopped walking and Christy stopped walking as well to turn around and face him. "Alex. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I swear it's just he told me that if I ever wanted you and him to talk or ever hang out again. I'm so sorry." Christy sobbed to him. Alex was speechless. He cound't bare to look or talk to her right now. So simply he turned on heel and walked away.


	6. Wake Up Calls

**Fighting for Nothing**

Christy sat on the big leather couch dressed in some gray sweat pants and the lettermans jacket she got for her birthday last year. Her nose was red as ever and her eyes were swollen and they burned.

"Thank you guys so much for letting me stay here." Christy sniffled. "I just don't think I can stay there not knowing what he's gonna say to me or do to me whem he comes back." She dropped her head in her hands and cried some more. "God I don't deserve him!" She wailed.

"Oh it's nothing hun. I think he just needs some time to think that's all." Maria said.

"Yea what Ria said...Ria can I talk to you over there sweetie?" Jeff said. Maria nodded and followed him over to the corner.

"What is it baby?" She cooed.

"Why are we always the ones to open up our room when somebody needs us?" Jeff asked innocently.

"Because they need us and we're their friends so we're not gonna just turn away from them."

"Oh. Right...damn." Maria rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and kissed him quickly before turning away, only to be pulled back gently by her arm and smirked at her. "Do we really have to go check on her right now?" He said kissing her neck. " Can't we have a few minutes together for once. Alone. In the bedroom. On our king sized bed. With a matress filled with feathers. So soft and comfortable. Plenty of room for you to strecth out and..spread out." He said. She giggled and pushed him away gently, but not before kissing his nose.

"We'll have time for that later baby, but tonight Christy comes first." She shrugged. Jeff sighed and nodded and they both walked back over to her.

"Sorry for ruining your night Jeff." Christy sniffled. He shook his head.

"Ehh forget it. I was just kidding hun. You're all good." Jeff said with a smile.

"Thanks. Oh god, I feel so awful. Like...how could I do this to him? I was being so stupid. I should've never cheated with Chris." She said with a frown.

"Honey listen to me. You are a good girl. Any guy would kill to be with you. Just like how I killed myself to be with Maria. I'm pretty sure if you prove yourself to Alex that he'll take you back in a heartbeat. Just make it known to him that you don't want Chris, but him. And then go tell Chris off." Jeff said.

"So you're saying...that if I can make it to Victoria's secret in 1 hour...by the hottest set of lingerie there...go to Pink and get a really cute jumpsuit...and sneak into his apartment by tomorrow...I can win him back...?" Christy said nodding slowly. Jeff just stared at her confused.

x-20 minutes later-x

"Where the hell did you get all that from?" Jeff said confused as he didn't know what. The silence was just now being broken. Maria scratched her head confused herself.

"That's what you just said." Christy said wide-eyed.

"No...I said prove to him that you don't want Chris." Jeff said.

"That's what I heard." Maria said.

"See she heard the thing about Pink and Vicky too!" Christy exclaimed.

"No."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know! I'm so confused!" Maria screamed. She ran into the room and slammed the door.

"Great. Now you've confused her. Nice goin Christy." Jeff said following Maria. Christy sat there confused herself for a few minutes before she heard giggling and chuckling...then kissing...then-

"Ewwwww! Oh great! You guys just rock!" Christy shouted.

"Go to sleep!" They yelled.

x-x-x

Christy was running around the apartment trying to make sure that everything was perfect. She lit the last candle and threw the liter on the counter. She was wearing a tight black mini dress with some 4 inch silver stilettos. The dinner was cooked and prepared and set out. The lights were dimmed and the flames flickered off the walls. She breathed steadily and went and stood next to the door within a few moments she heard the knob turn and the door opened overing her. It stayed like that for about a minute before the door closed. Alex stepped into her view and tossed his keys on the cofffee table.

"What the heck is all this?" Alex muttered. Christy walked up slowly behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She whispered. Alex sighed and turned around to face her.

"Christy what do you want? I'm not really up for talking to you right now." Alex said.

"Then don't talk baby. Just listen. Please?" She asked. Alex put his hands on his hips.

"Talk." He said.

"Baby look. I'm so sorry. I know what I did was wrong, but I swear if you just give me another chance a final chance then I swear I'll prove to you that I don't want Chris. I want you and only you. I only did what I did, because I didn't want you to lose your bestfriend, but I guess...either you lost him. And me. I want you to forgive me to love me again. I can't stand not being with you at night. I miss resting my head on your chest and playing with your short hair and calling you my little monkey. I miss having water balloon fights with you and wrestling on the floor to see who the new champ will be. I miss it all." Christy said.

"Wow. If you miss all that in one day then your either crazy or you just really love me." Alex said.

"Both." Christy said nodding. Alex sighed again.

"Christy. I didn't think I would _have_ to give you a second chance _ever._ I thought you'd just do right the first time. I thought we'd go all the way Christy. All the way til we die. Together. Guess I was wrong." Alex started.

"Alex!" Christy exclaimed close to tears.

"Why would you even do something like that. You obviously weren't thinking about me and don't say yes you were, because you would've considered simply coming to me and discussing the issue with me! Now I _can't_ be mad with Chris really, because you were the one being even stupider! I mean of course I can get mad at him, but what good will it do? None! Gosh Christy you come here and try to fix things and you just make it worse. A hell of a lot worse." He said. He grabbed his keys and started for the door. He paused for a second. "You just need a really good wake up call Christy." He said before walking off. Christy began crying immediately and she collasped to the floor.

"Alex. Alex come back." She cried. "You can't leave me." She wailed. She was now hunced over on the floor hair sprawled in her face and her head resting on her forearm. She used her other hand and clutched her stomach with it. "I'm pregnant."


	7. The Match

Fighting For Nothing

"Jeff are you sure this is going to work?" Christy said. She was backstage at TNA with Jeff. She was dressed extravagantly from head to toe.

"Yes Christy. It would've worked the first time if you had listened." Jeff said. He had planned on recreating Alex and Christys' first time meeting. She was wearing the same outfit. Same make-up design. Same hairstyle. Same perfume. The stage backstage looked the same. Screwed up from when Christy was attacked and Alex saved her setting the sparks off. "Are you ready?" He asked picking up a chair.

"Do it." She said. She breathed evenly as Jeff swung the chair around her hitting the walls and the equipment. She screamed and called for help crying.

With Alex

Alex was walking around backstage thinking about anything and everything. He missed Christy so much. He was beating himself up for not taking her back that night, but he had to stand his ground. He couldn't just let her walk over him. Then again who was he kidding, yes he could. He loved her that much and she was just trying to help. She wasn't thinking clearly obviously. He sighed.

"Ahhh! Somebody help me! Please help me!" He heard screaming. His head shot up. He realized that voice. Christy was in danger. He rushed to where the chair banging was coming from and he saw Jeff with a chair in hand. Christy was standing far away from him looking as if she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Alright then." Jeff said tired. "My job here is done. Hope you two have fun." He said tossing the chair aside and leaving to get ready for his match against Aj Styles for Maria.

"Christy what are you doing?" He asked exasperated.

"I wanted to recreate our first meet." She said. "Right here in this very spot is where you saved me from Matt Morgan. This is where we fell in love Alex. Now this is where you 'witnessed' Jeff pretending to attack me and me fake crying to bring you here. Now this is where we will stand until you love me again."

"Oh puh-lease." He said. "Give me one good reason I should love you again." He said.

"Because I'm pregnant. The baby is yours Alex and I'll be damned if I'm going to raise this baby by myself. He or she is going to need a father Alex and I want it to be you. Not Chris. He was a mistake. I never ever wanted him. Never. Chris means nothing to me. He never will. Your the one I love Alex. Your the one I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If Chris and I have to be anything in this life we would just be people who know each other and nothing more. I'd give it all away for you monkey. Everything." Christy said from the very top of her heart. She didn't bury any of her love for him at the bottom. She let it all show. Alex walked towards her and kissed her passionately. Eagerly. And she kissed him back just as passionately.

"I love you Christy."

Maria and Jeff

"Jeff please don't do this." Maria said begging.

"Ria stop worrying. It'll be fine okay. I won't lose." Jeff said kissing her cheek. "Just like you won't tonight in you Knockout Championship match. He said smiling at her again. Maria sniffled and looked down she didn't care what he said. She didn't trust a no disqualification match between Jeff and Aj. It scared her. She sighed once again and pulled away from him. She was ready for her match. She was wearing black shorts with a red sparkly bra and a black vest like top, with her black wrestling boots. Her match was right before Jeffs' match.

"Jeff. This match is no disqualification. I'm scared Jeff. They're going to cheat and I know it Jeff. I just got you back and I don't wanna lose you." Maria cried. Jeff sighed and cupped her chin kissing her and then wiping away her tears.

"Don't cry baby. Don't cry. I won't let that happen alright. You'll always be my baby girl and..maybe someday you'll be my wife. I'm not going to let anyone take you from me." He said looking her in the eyes. "I love you too much."

After Maria's Match Beginning Of Jeffs Match

"Ladies and Gentlemannn! This match is scheduled for one fall and is no disqualification! Entering first weighing in at 215 lbs 5'11 from Gainesville, Georgia your challenger Aj Styles!" The ring announcer said. Aj's music hit and the crowd booed wildly. Once Aj was in the ring and his music has cut the ring announcer began again. "And now introducing his opponent weighing in at 215 lbs 6'2 from Cameron, North Carolina! Jeff Hardy!" He exclaimed. Jeff's music hit and the crown jumped to their feet and cheered happily reaching out to him. Maria was standing ringside. She had won her match and became Knockouts Champion. She ignored the air kisses that Aj kept throwing at her. Jeff entered the ring and stared Aj down. His taunted the crowd and then set himself in one corner of the ring and the bell sounded.

Backstage

Backstage Madison,Christy,Shannon, and Alex were all watching.

"I really hope he wins. Maria would be so crushed if he lost. And Jeff, oh God Jeff would hate himself." Madison said.

"Most definitely." Christy chimed in. They watched closely as the minutes in the match went by. Aj used every advantage he had. Including chairs, tables, kimbo sticks the works. Whenever she could Maria would take the weapon from him and distract him giving Jeff time to recuperate. Eventually though during the match Beer Money came down. Storm took hold of Maria while Roode and Aj worked on Jeff.

The Match

"Jeff!" Maria screamed from outside of the ring.

"Haha! Your boys done for." Storm laughed. Roode walked around the unconscious Jeff Hardy as Aj attached a chair to Jeff's arm. Maria felt her heart racing and her eyes welled up with tears. He had been doing so good in the beginning, but then that one chair shot to the back of the head took him out. She watched helplessly as Aj climbed to the rope. He used Jeff's part of the Hardy Gunz to taunt the crowd that booed him relentlessly and then he jumped.


	8. Pathetic

Fighting For Nothing

**A/N** Sorry if this chapter isn't what you wanted, but I really just don't like anybody in EV2. Idrk why. I jst dnt...&& I was also reading over my old chapters today && I noticed I out 'Kiss N' Tell' as Maria's theme song...bad choice...o.o Ohkaiiii...enjoy :)

"1...2...3!" _Ding ding ding!_ The bell sounded. The Referee raised his hand and he took a bow in front of Maria grinning from side to side. His music blared through the arena as he slid out of the ring and left the fallen wrestler in the ring. He took Maria by the arm and walked quickly up the ramp. He only stopped once to turn and look back as the EMTs rushed down passed them to help the warrior.

_'No. Maria. I can't believe it. I lost you.' _Jeff thought.

The Next Night At The Hotel

Maria sat on the bathroom floor miserable. It had only been a day since she had been ripped away from Jeff. Madison had told him that Jeff's arm was indeed broken and he was in the hospital suffering from a concussion. He would be going home for a break from wrestling and to recover. Alex and Shannon told her they were going to challenge Beer Money to a match.

"Maria! Get your ass out of that bathroom now!" Aj hollered. "I need a release hole your the only bitch available!" He spat through the door. Maria ran a hand through her hair and forced herself not to cry. Not that she could if she wanted to. She had cried all her tears the first night she stayed with him. Right after she lost Jeff. Aj seemed to always need a release hole. She was hoping that maybe she could trick her way out of it again. She lifted up the toilet seat and made gagging sounds.

"I'm sorry Aj. I-I'm sick." She faked.

"Hell no." Aj muttered. "Your not getting out of it this time." He began banging on the door harder. "Open the door Maria or I promise you I will go to that hospital and break his fucking neck this time!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming." She wailed. She stood up and walked slowly to the door and unlocked it. For a minute nothing happened, but then Aj grabbed her by hair roughly and viciously pressed his rough lips against hers. She could taste blood. She didn't know whether or not it was from him or her, but she had a pretty good guess. He pushed her down to the bed and she squirmed into a protective ball. "Please please don't do this. I'll do whatever you want me to do, just don't do this to me. Please." She begged. Aj stopped.

"_Whatever_?"

"Anything, but this yes." Maria nodded. A sly grin came across his face. He pulled the tiny redhead up and got closer to her lips.

"Agreed." He said planting a small kiss.

Thursday Night at TNA

"Maria, are you sure he'll be okay to compete in this match? It's only been a week." Dixie asked.

"Yes...I'm sure Dixie. I spoke with his doctors." Maria said hoarsely. She felt awful about this.

"...So let me get this straight. His doctors said it was alright for Jeff to compete against Aj." Dixie said quizzically. Maria just stared at the woman. She pulled out a piece of paper. On it was a written permission slip for Jeff to wrestle. At the bottom his doctor had signed him off. "Wow. Well then I guess the match is set...Maria? Have you thought about coming back to your General Manager position?" Dixie asked.

"What? No. Of course not. I'm TNA Knockouts Champion. If I go back to my position as GM then I have to give that up. I just got it and I'm not planning on losing it just yet." Maria said. She stood and left the room aggravated. Not with Dixie, but with her life right now. She was dressed in her ring attire ready for her match which was about to start. She stood at Gorilla position and waited.

"Did you make it happen?" Aj said from behind her. She didn't answer him, she simply combed a strand of lose hair behind her ear. The rest of her hair was up in a ponytail. "I asked you a question bitch! Did you or did you not make it happen!" Aj got angry all too quickly. Maria's theme hit and she walked out onto the ramp leaving him there. Her round of kisses weren't as spunky as they usually were. They were dull, lifeless, and miserable. She was just about to slide in the ring when something forceful hit her from behind. She ran into the ring and fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

"Oh my goodness! Did you just see that Taz! Aj Styles just hit poor little Maria from behind and hard too!"

"Yea I saw it Mike and it doesn't look like he's through with her yet." Taz said as he watched Aj grab Maria's curly hair and Irish Whip her into the stairs. He hovered over her and took her face into his hands.

"_Never!_ Ignore me Maria! Do you hear me! NEVER! EVER! Ignore m-" Aj was cut off by something solid smashing into him. He fell to the ground and looked up with shock at Jeff Hardy. He looked pissed. _Very_ pissed. He crouched down next to Maria and checked on her. She was okay, just sore. Jeff tried to help her up, but Maria rejected his help and pushed him away.

"No. I'm fine. I can do it myself." She scolded him. He looked hurt.

"Ria."

"Don't call me that. My name is... to you." She choked. She could see the pain in his eyes. The tears welling up in hers blurred her vision, but she could tell he wanted to cry too. "Just wait til-til tonight. I have something in store for yew." She said. Jeff just stood there for a minute before walking back up the ramp looking at her the whole time. He went backstage to his locker room and slammed the door shut. He sat on the couch and cried. He knew he was a grown man now, but he didn't care. The woman he loved was worth crying over. She was worth dying over. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He cried. Alex Shelly walked into the room and sighed.

"Jeff. Man, c'mon. You can't just sit here and cry all day long." Alex said.

"Alex I _promised _her that I wouldn't lose. No matter what happened and I did. I let Beer Money and Aj Styles come in there and walk all over me like I was some fuckin' rag doll! Did you see the way Storm grabbed her! I let him mistreat her right in front of me! Bad enough she had to continuously step in and save my ass now she knows it was all for nothing! Don't tell me I _can't_ cry Alex cause my tear ducts are still producing tears then I'm going to shed those tears and whimper here like a little baby!" Jeff yelled. Alex just sat there for a few minutes.

"So that's it. You're just gonna give in and be his bitch. Just like Maria. Hmph, no wonder you two love each other. You're both losers. You quit so damn easy that you make it possible for people to push you around and 'mistreat' you. Maria is a stupid baby who needs to grow up and realize that everything in life isn't just going to be handed to her. She has to work for it. She has to work hard too. Right now do you want me to tell you what she's probably doing every night now because of her lack of ability to stand up for herself. I can see that beautiful little redhead of yours on her knees for him. That nice smooth tan skin of hers being caressed by some man that's not you. Those long, long legs being wrapped around his waist instead of yours. Their lips touching. Her hand playing with his hair. Her waking up on his chest in the morning!" Alex said. Jeff stood up fast. His face red with hatred and anger.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled.

"And you! You were pathetic enough to leave her when you were having drug issues even though she stood beside you! You were dumb enough to be an asshole to her cause someone advised it! If Maria were Christy and I were you, I wouldn't have given a damn about that broken arm. I would keep fighting and fighting just for her!" Alex yelled back. They were both breathing hard now. The tension in the room was unbearable. "Take your surprise match tonight, and make it a rematch. If you're any man at all, you'd win." He said. He left the room and stormed down the hall to his own locker room. Little did either of them know that Maria had been listening from around the corner and heard everything. Her heart was set right now on one person to win and one person only.


	9. Game On

Fighting For Nothing

**A/N **Soo yeaa! I'm working on publishing my very first poetry book!

My deadline is June 30th. I can't wait! Buy a book! xD

Maria was sitting on the couch of the dreadful apartment. Aj was gone out with his friends. She hoped he got hit by a car and never recovered. She was flipping through the endless channels when she heard a sudden rapping on the door.

"Coming!" She said as she got up and went to answer the door.

"Hello Maria."

"Tommy?" Maria said shocked. "What are you doing here?" She asked

"Oh not much. I just wanted to come by and see how things were going." He asked.

"Oh uh, they're...fine. I guess." Maria lied.

"Really? So you don't miss Jeff?" Tommy said folding his arms over chest. Maria mimicked him and leaned on the side of the door.

"I do miss him. A lot. So much actually. I've spent the last few nights since Impact crying my eyes out because I know I won't be waking up to him the next morning." Maria cried.

"Aww Ria. Don't cry. If you want Raven, Sabu, and I could sneak you over to Jeff's place tonight. You just need an excuse for Aj." He offered. Maria's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Really! Oh I would just love that!" Maria exclaimed. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tighyly. She head a scruffy chuckle and smiled through her happy tears. "Thank you so much Tommy." She said with a smile as they pulled away from the hug.

"Your welcome Little Red." He said. He flashed her a quick smile before walking back down the hall to his room. Maria stepped back inside and sighed dreamily. It was nice to have people she could count on.

Madison and Shannon

"Baby what about my birthday?" Madison asked.

"No. Because then when our anniversary comes I'm going to get a gift for that and that only cause I would've forgotten that it was your birthday and then vise versa next year. It'll be back and forth back and forth every year. I'm always gonna forget something." Shannon said. Madison looked at him for a moment before switching her eyesight back towards the calender. "C'om Madi, why don't we take a break from this for a little bit. What do you say we go take a ahower?" He said winking at her. Madison looked at him and then smiled.

"You can't catch me!" She teased running to the shower. Shannon laughed and followed her.

Later on That Night

"Hey Aj!" Tommy Dreamer called.

"Hey Dreamer. What's up?" Aj questioned.

"Not much just thought you might wanna go hang out with me and Raven here. We're going to the bar for a few hours."

"Really? Hmm. I don't know man. I gotta get back to the room. Make sure that girl doesn't get into trouble." Aj sighed.

"Oh c'mon man. Forget about about her. You don't care anyways." Raven chimed.

"Haha you know you're right. Alright guys, let's go!" Aj exclaimed. Tommy && Raven smiled and the three boys headed off to the bar. Raven saw from the corner of his eye Tommy was slightly nodding. Raven swiftly pulled out his phone && sent Sabu a text. _'Game on'_

Maria && Sabu

"Okay miss Maria. Have you got everything all set?" Sabu asked.

"Yep!" Maria said cheerfully. "As far as he's going to know when he gets back my mom is in the hospital because she caught phnemonia and I'm going to see her. The rest of the gang knows the same excuse." Maria said smiling. She was wearing an Olsenboye Strapless Dress with some black Buckle Deppert Boots. Her hair was curled to perfection. Bouncy and shiny.

"Alright then let's go." Sabu said smiling at her. She nodded taking her arm and the two left quickly from the room. They raced down the halls to the lobby where Jeff was waiting. Maria's heart raced with excitement. "Jeffery! We are over here!" Sabu called out. Jeff turned slowly wide eyed. Maybe at the fact that Sabu had just called him..._Jeffery_. He hated that name.

"Thanks Sabu. I can take it from here!" Maria exclaimed happily. She hugged Sabu thanks before running over to Jeff and jumping in his arms and kissing him with such intense passion. Sabu smiled to himself. He had never seen a young couple with such passion for each other. It made him happy. He sent Raven a message from his phone. _They're together. Keep Aj at the bar for at least 2 hours._

Maria && Jeff

Maria and Jeff were walking the strip of Virginia. That's were the next show would be held. Maria had vanilla ice cream cone to Jeff's strawberry one. They were ealking hand in hand closely. Laughing and smiling continuously.

"Jeffy." Maria said.

"Ria?" He answered.

"I love you." She said stopping ubruptly infront of him.

"I love you too Ria." He said. Maria tossed her ice cream to the side of the road. "Hey! I paid a whole dollar for that!" He whined. Maria giggled and kissed him.

"You don't have to pay anything for that." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Really?" He said kissing her back. "Could I take you back to my room for free?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Well of course. I'm not a prostitute." She laughed. "But you have to promise me that you'll take _very_ good care of me." She said seductively running her finger along his covered chest.

"I promise." He whispered.

"Then please tell me, what are we waiting for?" She whispered back. He took her hand and the two ran racing back to the hotel. He was confused on how she could run so fast in high heels, but he didn't question her. The went in through the back of the hotel so that they wouldn't have to run into any of aj's friends if they were there. Maria headed for stairs only to be pulled back by Jeff. "What is it? Why are you stopping!" She exclaimed.

"Let's stay down here. It'd be something new and exciting." He said.

"Haha are you serious?" She laughed.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He said grinning from corner to corner.

"Yes!" She pointed out.

"Well I'm not." He said chuckling. He pulled her deeper into the back hall.

"It's hot down here." Maria said still smiling.

"And it's about to get even hotter." Jeff said wrapping his strong arms around her waist. He sat her down on one of storage boxes there kissing her neck. He missed her so much. He could only imagine the kind of torture she was going through with Aj. Especially after what he did to her before her match last weekend. Tonight was Jeff's turn. Not to hurt her, but to comfort her. To make her feel all better again. And he planned to do that all night long.

**A/N** Ohkai guys. Sorry for the long wait. I'm having writers block like a bitch! Ugh. Anyways I just want to say. Happy Birthday to vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769! I'm sorry I couldn't update on your birthday, but as I said. Writers Block. :) I hope yew had a beautiful birthday && yew can expect an Update from this && TNA Academy soon. :D Love yew doll && love everyone else as well!

~AshtynKAlchemist:)


	10. A Real Man

**Fighting For Nothing**

Maria was in that horrid hotel room again tending to Aj who was having a bad hangover. She couldn't help but to smile every time she heard him retching in the bathroom. It warmed her heart knowing he was in pain. She also couldn't stop thinking about last night with Jeff. One of his arms might have been in a cast, but that didn't make him any less of an amazing love maker. As she thought for a moment about the way his lips traced her body she couldn't help but smiling happily. The way their sweat ridden bodies pressed together made her toes curl. She closed her eyes and exhaled before erasing the memories from her head. She decided it wasn't safe thinking about them here.

"Maria!" Aj yelled.

"...Yes Aj?" Maria said waiting to answer.

"What'd you do last night?" Aj asked coming up close to her. She stared at him hesitantly for a minute before answering.

"I was here...all last night I promise." She lied.

"Really? Then how come when I saw Hardy last night..he seemed happy." He said his eyes looking her over.

"..He did?" She breathed trying to hide her excitement.

"Yea...he did...maybe he slept with some broad." He suggested.

"..Oh...maybe." Maria said trying her hardest to sound genuinely hurt.

"Aw." He said believing her. "Don't be hurt sweetheart. You don't need Jeff. He's an asshole. I saw the way he talked to you that day. He doesn't care anything about you he's a pathetic excuse of a boyfriend. You need a real man in your life." He said. "I can be that man." Maria stared at him for a second she was so angry. She could punch him in the side of his throbbing head and rip out his throat. How dare he talk about Jeff that way. He didn't know him at all. Nobody knew Jeff better than Maria other than his family of course.

"Aj Styles...you will _never_ be half the man that Jeff Hardy is. He is sweet and he is kind. Yes, he has made his mistakes in life, but that doesn't matter, because that's is the present. He's not the one _forcing_ a woman that wants nothing to do with him to live with him, take care of him, sleep with him. He's not the one who has his friends coming out and sabotaging his matches so that he wins. Jeff loves me so much. He loves me in a way that _you_ Aj Styles will _never_ be able to understand!" She shouted tears streaming. Aj's face cringed a little. His head felt like a thousand men were stomping inside of it.

"Maria." Aj said.

"And you know what! Jeff wasn't smiling because he screwed some broad last night...he was smiling because he was screwing _me_ last night." She said. His head snapped painfully towards her. Maria's hear was racing she was terrified, but she knew in her heart that she had done the right thing so she mentally prepared herself for the next thing.

Jeff's Room

Shannon, Daphne, Alex, Christy, and Madison all sat in Jeff's room with him tonight. They decided to have a little get together.

"Okay guys, Alex and I have some big news!" Christy smiled happily.

"What is it?" Daphne and the others asked.

"...We're having a baby!" Alex and Christy exclaimed together.

"Oh my God!" Madison screamed. "This is so exciting! We have so many great things going on right now! The wedding and now the baby!"

"Congratulations guys!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Yea, that's really amazing guys." Daphne agreed.

"I'm happy for you guys...but I have one question Alex...who's gonna be the Godfather?" Jeff asked smirking.

"Yea..that's a damn good question!" Shannon said interjecting himself.

"Ohh no! You guys are not doing this to me!" Alex chuckled.

"Haha alright, maybe not tonight, but we will find out soon enough." Jeff laughed. "I want skittles...you guys wanna go to the vending machine?"

"Yea sure." Alex said. Shannon nodded in agreement and the three men left the room. They all walked down the hall around the corner and to the vending machine, but before they reached the machine they noticed a bunch of people crowded around whispering. There were men in uniforms in the center.

"Hey...isn't that Aj's room?" Jeff asked. He began walking slowly towards the crowd.

"Jeff man, maybe it- maybe it isn't. C'mon let's just go back to the room." Shannon said tugging Jeff's arm. Ignoring his friends advice he walked over to the crowd peering through them. There was a stretcher with the uniformed men. On that stretcher he saw his beautiful Maria. She looked so different. Her wonderful face was covered in bruises. Her bottom lip was busted, her cheeks darkened by the bruises that hid them. The side of her eye was swollen. Her throat had a hand print that closed itself around it.

"Maria." He said his voice shaking wildly. Two other uniformed men came out of the room as they took her away. Aj was in handcuffs being led out. "You son of a bitch!" Jeff howled. Anger flashed in his eyes as he attacked Aj. Spearing him into the wall and beating him relentlessly. He didn't hesitate to use his cast on him either. All he could think about was how much he wanted to hurt this man as bad as he hurt Maria.

"Jeff!" Shannon yelled running with Alex grabbing Jeff trying to control him. "Jeff c'mon man don't do this!"

"Let it go man! We'll deal with him later!" Alex shouted holding one of Jeff's arms as Shannon restrained the other.

"No! I'll fucking kill you if you _ever_ lay another hand on her Aj! I'll kill you sick son of a bitch!" Jeff yelled as the police hurried to get the now groggy and injured Aj out. The people crowding around were talking louder now they were rooting for Jeff. They praised him for whooping Aj's ass, but Jeff didn't care. Right now he just wanted to be with Maria. He wanted to hold her. He _needed _to hold her and let her know that everything was going to be okay.


	11. It's Happening

**Fighting For Nothing**

Jeff was in the hospital with the others. They were all sitting in Maria's room waiting for her to wake up.

"I can't believe this." Madison said.

"God, I hope she's okay." Christy said. She stroked Maria's hair moving it out of her face while holding her hand. Christy cared for Maria as if she were her little sister. So seeing the petite red head this way devastated her.

"Christy..maybe we should go." Alex said solemnly. I hate to drag away baby, but this is too much stress for you and I don't want anything to happen to the baby."

"Alex is right hun, you should probably go back to the hotel and get some sleep." Shannon said.

"No. I am not going anywhere until I know she's okay." Christy said with a shaky voice.

"Sweetie I'm sure she's okay, but Maria would want you to go and sleep." Madison said.

"Come on Christy. I'll go with you." Daphne said. Christy sighed and nodded reluctantly allowing Daphne and Alex to take her away. That just left Shannon, Madison, and Jeff.

"Jeff sweetheart are you going to okay?" Madison asked. Jeff hadn't spoken since Alex and Shannon pulled him off of Aj. It was as if his lips were sewn shut.

"Just...leave him alone Madi. He'll talk when he's ready. C'mon we should get going too. It's getting pretty late." Shannon said. Madison nodded and kissed Jeff goodbye on the cheek and then left with Shannon. Just him now. He took Maria's hand.

"Maria..God I'm so sorry I let this happen. It's all my fault. I should've just took your advice and dropped out of the match. None of this would've ever happened. I'm so sorry." He said. He leaned down and kissed her gently. He wasn't going to cry over this. He had already learned that that would get him no where. He needed to take action. And he would. He, Alex, and Shannon had already talked about this. Next week on TNA...if they saw Aj they were going to get him. He closed his eyes holding her hand to his forehead before he heard the door open.

"Excuse me sir, but visiting hours are ending now." The nurse told him. Jeff kissed his beloveds hand and slowly left the room. He couldn't wait til the next show.

TNA Impact

"So I've spoke with Maria's doctors and they told me she'd be clear to wrestle again in two weeks which sadly means she'll have to give up her title." Dixie informed Jeff. He nodded.

"I understand Dixie." He said reluctantly.

"I'm really sorry to have to do this Jeff...how are you doing?" Dixie asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Maria told me that your doctors cleared you to wrestle?"

"..She did?" He asked.

"Yea, she had a note and everything." Jeff scoffed.

"Ha, Aj probably made her say that." He said.

"Really? Well in that case, I'm going to pull you out of the match tonight okay?" She asked.

"No. Dixie, you can not pull me out of this match. I _need_ to be in this match. Tonight is the night that I win back what's rightfully mine. Maria and my dignity. I'm not letting that sleazy bastard get away with what he did to her! Tonight I am fighting Aj Styles Dixie and if I don't it that ring then I'm backstage, or in the street, or in the locker room. I don't care where it happens, but it _is_ happening.


	12. Alright

**Fighting For Nothing**

Madison had a match against Velvet Sky tonight and she was ready. She still hadn't gotten her payback for Velvet making out with Shannon. Her music hit and she went out on the ramp and embraced the cheers she received from the crowd. She smiled and did her queen wave and slapped hands with the fans. She turned all her attention on Velvet as she entered the ring and immediately began the onslaught. The bell sounded.

"1...2...3...4!" The ref shouted. Madison got off of Velvet before he got to the count of five. She leaned down and grabbed Velvet up by the hair and gave her a sharp elbow to the jaw before kicking her in the stomach. She grabbed another handful of the woman's hair and tossed her on to the other side of the mat.

"Wow Taz! Do you see the energy in Madison Rayne tonight!" Mike announced.

"Yea I do Mike, I always see energy in Madison! She's beautiful little energetic girl!" Taz exclaimed. Madison got Velvet into the corner and took a running start at her only to receive a viscous kick to the stomach. Velvet settled on top of the turnbuckle and pulled Madison up by her hair.

"Ahhh! Get off my hairr!" Madison screamed.

"1...2...3...4!" Velvet let go. Waited a sec then began again. This time when she pulled her she took her right back down to the ground with a bulldog. She rolled over on Madison for the pin.

"1...2...!" Madison rolled the two of them over at the last minute and pinned Velvet. The ref started over. "1...2...3!" He counted. The bell resounded.

"And here is your winnerrrr Madisonnnn Rayneeeeee!" Christy announced. Seeing as though now she was pregnant she would have to go back to the announce business. She didn't mind she would do anything for her baby. The ref raised Madison's hand in victory.

Later that Night

Jeff's match was next. He was ready to do this. He was ready to get revenge. He stood at the gorilla position and waited patiently for his music to hit. Aj was already down there at the ring waiting for him. His music started up and he went down the ramp now doing the normal slapping of fans hands or the taunting. He just wanted to get in there and start beating the shit out of Aj. He slid into the ring getting up and meeting Aj's attack with one of his own. Fist were flying. Bodies were rolling. There was yelling. The ref tried separating the two, but once he saw it wasn't happening he simply rung the bell.

"Oh my goodness Taz! Jeff Hardy is just on _fire_ tonight! I know I comment a lot on people's energy, but I can't do that with Jeff. He isn't showing energy he's showing pure rage." Mike commentated.

"No energy! Look at that man, more like energy _and_ rage." Taz replied.

"Yes I guess your right. I would really hate to be Aj Styles at this time though."

"Yea me either! I believe that this what Styles deserves though! Did you see the video of Jeff beating him up in the hotel? When I saw the way Maria looked in that video I wished it could have been me kicking his ass!" Taz added.

"Well I agree 100% Taz!" Mike said watching as Jeff somehow managed to maneuver a power bomb on Aj. He set him up for a Swanton Bomb he went up on the top rope taunted the crowd for a second and then jumped landed perfectly on Aj. Holding his arm for a brief moment pushing the pain to the back of his mind he went up the rope for a second time and hit another perfect move. Moonsault. He covered Aj for the pin.

"1..2...3!" _Ding ding ding! _

"And here is your winnerrrrrr Jeff...Harddddyyyyyy!" Christy announced. When the ref raised Jeff's hand in victory Beer Money raced down the ramp.

"Oh my gosh, what are James Storm and Bobby Roode doing down here?" Taz asked.

"I don't know Taz, but here comes Shannon Moore and Alex Shelley right behind them!" Mike said. Alex and Shannon grabbed Storm and Roode from behind and took them out before sliding into the ring with Jeff. The three men surrounded Aj.

"Uh-oh! This is going to get good." Taz shouted. The three men jumped on Alex punching and stomping him. Alex slid out of the ring and under the mat and got a chair tossing it back in. Jeff got the first strike. Straight on Aj's bare back dead center. Shannon got the second strike across the back on Aj's head. He left the chair on Aj's back and Alex went to the top rope. The crowd cheered wildly as he taunted them he stood putting his hands on his hips and cocking his head to the side shrugging and then hitting the shooting star press landing on the chair. He clutched his stomach in pain, but smiled happy and satisfied with what he just did. Jeff's theme 'Resurrected' hit and the three men raised their hands in victory as the crowd roared for them. Jeff was deeply satisfied. He had regained the love of his life, her dignity, his dignity, and he finally felt alright.

**A/N** Thanks guys for all the reviews! The last chapter is next! Sorry, but there isn't much more that I can out into this story without dragging it on and on, but I promise there will be plenty more Jeria stories in store! :D Go check out my new story Fatal Attraction! R&R!


	13. Indescribable

Fighting For Nothing

**A/N** Okay guys, I know you've been waiting for this chapter for a while, and I am terribly sorry, but I have had major writers block. And I still do so this chapter is going to be fairly short. I'm sorry, but there are plenty more stories to come and I have a major announcement to make as well! So enjoy and again sorry it's so short!

A few years had passed between Maria and Jeff and now they were married and had a beautiful set of twin girls with gorgeous blond hair and emerald green eyes just like their father. They decided to name the girls Ruby and Brailey. Maria had eventually retired from wrestling and went into the doctoral world. Jeff was still living life on the road. Coming home ever so often to see his girls. Right now the Hardy family were celebrating Jeff's birthday surrounded by their gang of friends and family members.

"Jeff I just can't get over how cute the twins are!" Christy said standing next to her friend.

"Thank you and the same goes for Cassie. She's precious." Jeff said in return.

"Maria do you need help in the kitchen?" Daphne asked.

"No I've got it!" Maria answered cheerily.

"Well okay then superwoman." Daphne laughed.

"So Jeff, how does it feel to be on top of the world?" Alex asked. "You got the woman you've always loved, you have two beautiful little girls, an amazing house, and you got the world title you always wanted." He added smiled. Jeff stared ahead at his two little girls swimming in the pool with Madison and Shannon and smiled happily. Alex was right he did have every thing he ever wanted.

"It feels great Alex. Actually, it feels better than great, and if I could think of a word to describe how good it feels I'll let you know." His friend chuckled next to him and took a sip of his drink.

"Alright everyone!" Maria called as she walked out of the house with a big, beautiful birthday cake. "C'mon it's time for cake!" She announced smiling wildly. Everybody made their way over to the table where the cake was set up. Maria picked up Brailey and Jeff took Ruby in his arms as Matt lit the candles. "Altogether now!"

".Happy Birthday to you...happy birthday to you...happy birthday dear Jeffrey!...happy birthday to you!" The group sang. Maria leaned over and kissed her husband as applause filled the air.

"Make your wish baby." She said.

"My wish already came true." He said. Instead he let the girls blow the candles out and then everyone was treated with cake and then came the presents. Jeff was treated with lots of interesting gifts ranging from the arts to lingerie. The lingerie was given to him from Matt and Reby, Matt's girlfriend, to Jeff, but it was definitely for Maria to wear to entertain Jeff. So therefore, Jeff was perfectly fine with it. After all the activities of today had died down and ended Jeff and Maria gave their goodbyes to their friends and then settled down in the house for the night with their little girls.

"Daddy do you have to leave tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, but I'll be back sweetheart. As soon as I'm done with the show I'll be on the first flight back here." Jeff promised her.

"Daddy next time you go can I come with you?" Brailey asked crawling into his lap.

"Sure babygirl. You all can go with me next time. I promise." He said kissing her head.

"Alright c'mon ladies it's time for bed." Maria told them.

"Okay." The girls sighed and raced upstairs to their bedroom with Maria running behind them laughing and giggling. Jeff sighed happily lying back on the couch and closing his eyes. He was deep in thought trying to find a word to describe how he felt right now. Perfect, wonderful, amazing...no. None of those worked. He was in love. He was jubilant. Yet he couldn't think of one word to tell it all? He stood from his place on the couch and walked slowly up the steps and into his bedroom where he awaited his wife. When she entered the room she shut the door behind her and walked over to him.

"So. How do you want to end your birthday?" She teased. He smirked at her knowing all to well how he would end this day.

"I've got one thing in mind."

The Next Morning At The Airport

Maria, Ruby and Brailey were at the airport giving their farewells to Jeff.

"I'll see you guys soon okay. I promise!" He said hugging the girls.

"We love you daddy!"

"I love you too!" He planted kisses on their cheeks then he stood and faced Maria. "And I love you as well."

"I love you more." She said as their lips met. Jeff left to board the plane. Finding his seat he put his back overhead and settled down. He pulled out his headphones slipping them in his ears and he closed his eyes to await the long flight ahead of him. Then it hit him. Jeff couldn't think of a word to describe his feelings right now, because the feeling was too enhanced. It was too good. This feeling was indescribable.

**A/N** Okay guys, so that's the end! Again, so sorry if this chapter was short or wasn't all that good, I practically killed myself trying to write just this much. Writers block is really bad this time. Anyways I told you guys I have a big announcement and I do! I am moving my writing "career" over to . The fanfiction team and I have had some..differences regarding my stories lately. Fighting For Nothing is on my profile there. Unfortunately to read the stories you'll have to sign up. Sucks I know, but it's worth it. Promise you. Anyways here's the link to my site My/Stories/Story/

Member/287517/

Enjoy!


End file.
